


Enchantment

by Higuchimon



Series: In the Shadows of the Fae [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Consent Issues, Deception, Diversity Writing Challenge, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Control, Valentine's Day To White Day Advent Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Johan's wedding day, he goes for a breath of fresh air in the forest, and encounters a creature he's never seen before.  He will still marry this day.  But not who he expected.  For who would expect to marry the King of the Fae?</p><p>Chapter 8 has mild implied sex between two males and an intersex dragon entity, so I upgraded the rating a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Forest

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Enchantment: Chapter 1: In The Forest  
**Romance:** Yubel x Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** chapter: 1,692||story: 1,692  
**Genre:** Romance, Supernatural **Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section I, #12, a multichap with exactly 10 chapters; Written for the Valentine's to White Day Advent, day 24, write about a brainwashing/trickery.  
**Notes:** There will be questionable consent in the future of this story. Fae weren't noted for asking politely, after all. I may also upgrade the rating. It depends on how the writing wants to go.  
**Summary:** On Johan's wedding day, he goes for a breath of fresh air in the forest, and encounters a creature he's never seen before. He will still marry this day. But not who he expected. For who would expect to marry the King of the Fae?

* * *

Johan opened his eyes at the first kiss of sunlight on his lids and wanted to close them again right away. _It's today._

Most people he knew would've leaped out of bed at the thought, eager and willing to get cleaned up and their best outfit on, because it wasn't every day that one turned eighteen _and_ married on the same day. Johan couldn't bring himself to feel that level of excitement and he had no idea of why. 

As he had for nearly every day leading up to this day, he turned and stared out the window, watching the birds as they ghosted among the trees. He couldn't remember a morning when he hadn't seen this view, though he knew there had been some. 

His family hadn't always lived here. Once they'd lived ... somewhere else, but he couldn't recall it very well. He'd been so young at the time, it wasn't surprising. But something had happened - he didn't remember that, either - and they'd ended up moving here to this little town. 

He knew he needed to get up and begin his preparations. His parents would be _so_ disappointed in him if he did what every instinct in his body told him to do, which was slip out the window and flee for the forest, never to be seen again. 

_That's ridiculous, anyway. Why would I want to do that?_ He had no idea of how to survive on his own. He'd get eaten by a bear or something before a whole day passed. 

It wasn't as if getting married was some kind of a fate worse than death, either. He _liked_ Eileen. She was strong and pretty and tough and more than one person in town had told him that he'd made quite the catch with her. 

_Yeah, maybe if I'd actually gone looking to catch her, I'd think I had._ But their parents had arranged this, before the Andersens had been in town for a full year. 

He let out a long breath and unrolled from under the blankets. Sooner or later someone would come knocking on the door and he'd rather already be up and getting ready than have his father or mother nag at him. He was supposed to be a man, a full grown and responsible adult on the verge of becoming a settled member of society. 

So why did he want so much to run away? 

* * *

"They think they can take him from us." Eyes of glistening gold watched the thatched house. "We've waited long enough." 

Long talons combed through dark hair. "Will you take him now?" 

"No. I want him to come to us." A low, amused chuckle. "I know he wants to. We just have to... encourage him a little." 

"What did you have in mind?" 

Silence only came for a few moments. "I think I know just the thing." 

Again, silence. Then, a low and amused laugh. "No one knows him better than we do, my love." 

"I know. And he'll find that out for himself, soon enough." 

* * *

The wedding was to be held at noon. The whole town would be there, as befit the occasion. The closer noon grew, the more Johan wanted to crawl out of his skin, to go soaring off into the sky or deep into the heart of the woods or the bottom of the ocean, anywhere that wasn't _there_. 

And yet he washed and put on the fine outfit that the tailor had made for him and choked down a few crumbs of breakfast. 

"Ah, I remember how it was on my wedding day," his father said, eyeing his mother fondly. "I couldn't have strung two words together myself." 

Johan managed a smile, but he didn't think he meant it very much. He loved his parents; he knew this was doing the right thing for them, and yet he couldn't _want_ to do it. He tried. He tried so very much. But the will was not there. 

"I'm going for a walk," he declared, pushing himself to his feet. Both of his parents stared at him, eyes wide, and he quickly smiled to reassure theme. "I won't be gone long. Don't worry, I'll be back in time for everything." 

He wouldn't let them down. He couldn't. 

He didn't give them time to disagree, but hurried out of the house and down the quickest path to the woods. That seemed the best place to work off all of this nervous energy. 

What else could he call it, anyway? An absolute fear of getting married? 

The closer he drew to the deep, cool woods, the more the tension that prickled across his spine eased. He rubbed his left hand against his shirt absently, staring at the mark on the palm for a moment or two. 

No one he knew of had a birthmark like this. It gleamed silver in the sunlight, a clear and defined circle. 

For a few moments, he thought it burned against his skin, but that couldn't be right. It was just a birthmark. One that his parents had never liked, true, but nothing more than that. 

Before he could dwell on that, Johan caught sight of something moving ahead of him, hidden in the shadows of the woods. Curiosity caught almost at once, he moved that way. The shape reminded him somewhat of a horse, but different in some respects. 

The forest cleared ahead of him a little, revealing a broad expanse of grass and flowers, and standing in the center of said meadow was a sight he'd never thought he would see: a glorious white stallion, much taller and stronger than any farm beast he'd ever seen, with - 

Johan rubbed at his eyes, half-expecting the creature to vanish when he did, or for him to see that it was just an ordinary plow horse. Instead, the crystal blue horn remained in the center of the beast's forehead, and the wide wings tilted to catch the morning sun. 

"An alicorn?" he murmured, vaguely recalling such a creature from books he'd read long ago. That was something else that had changed as he grew older. His parents liked him reading about magical beings less and less. 

As if in answer to his words, the winged unicorn nodded, pawing the ground. Johan's breath caught in his throat. "Can you - can you understand me?" 

Again the alicorn nodded, and Johan took a step forward, one hand reaching out automatically. "You're beautiful." 

He expected the creature to back up, to avoid his touch. But instead, his hand came to rest on a warm neck and the unicorn nuzzled against him. Johan breathed harder, not certain if he somehow still dreamed or not. He brushed his fingers against the enchanted creature again. 

"Am I dreaming?" he murmured, more to himself than to his new companion. But once more, the unicorn shook its head, and Johan had to laugh. "How would you know if I'm dreaming or not?" 

Firm teeth closed around Johan's sleeve and tugged him closer. Johan took another step, still caressing the unicorn's pale skin. "I can't stay long. I've got to go get married." 

If he had a choice between being married and riding this wonderful creature somewhere else, Johan knew exactly what that choice would be. He leaned in closer, breathing in a strange scent that spoke of stardust and feathers. "I wish I didn't have to." 

The unicorn stallion turned his head toward Johan, nudging him closer still. Johan sighed, knowing he needed to back away and go home. But his feet refused to take him away and he couldn't make himself do it, no matter how much he knew otherwise. Instead, he rested one hand on the stallion's shoulders. 

"Let me guess, you want me to get on so you can take me far away from here and I can have a magical adventure, right?" Johan laughed at the thought. He'd like nothing better. 

This time the stallion's nose hooked under his arm, and Johan found himself in the air for a few confused seconds before he landed on the creature's back. Johan squawked, his hands closing automatically on the silken strands of unicorn mane, and had only time enough to realize they were moving before they galloped along the meadow's length. 

"What are you - where do you - " Not a single question actually finished escaping Johan's lips before the unicorn spread his wings wide and leaped into the air. 

In mere moments they were high enough for him to see the town, and he thought about calling down, wondering if anyone would see him and his beautiful new friend. 

But before he could do so, the unicorn's wings beat even faster, and everything around them blurred. Johan shook his head, words of confusion stumbling and tripping on their way out of his tongue, lost to the void that wrapped around them, a void speckled with tiny dots Johan belatedly realized were stars. Night, already? No, how could it be? 

He didn't know what to think or do, and even as they coursed through the heavens, he clutched harder to the unicorn's mane and tucked himself down closer, shaking in equal parts fear and disbelief. He didn't know where he was going or why this was happening, but he wanted it to stop, right now! 

But it didn't. 

When the great creature set hoof to ground once more, Johan peeked up to see they now stood in a courtyard of some kind, with a palace of marble and alabaster, ivory and ebony, rising up only a few paces away. 

"Where are we...?" Johan breathed out the question, more to himself than anyone else, as he saw no one there to speak to. 

"The palace of Juudai, King of the Fae," came an answer he did not expect, from a place he expected even less. Johan stared down, words once more frozen in his throat as the unicorn tilted his head up to look at him. "And I am Sapphire Pegasus. It's good to finally meet you, Johan. We've waited for you for a very long time." 

**To Be Continued**


	2. Spells and Surprises

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Enchantment: Chapter 2: Spells and Surprises  
**Romance:** Yubel x Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** chapter: 1,671||story: 3,362  
**Genre:** Romance, Supernatural **Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section I, #12, a multichap with exactly 10 chapters; Written for the Valentine's to White Day Advent, day 24, write about a brainwashing/trickery.  
**Summary:** On Johan's wedding day, he goes for a breath of fresh air in the forest, and encounters a creature he's never seen before. He will still marry this day. But not who he expected. For who would expect to marry the King of the Fae?

* * *

Johan blinked once, twice, and a third time as he stared at the winged unicorn he still remained mounted on. Slowly he reached down and pinched his wrist as hard as he could, closing his eyes, then opening them. 

Everything around him remained just as it was. He swallowed slowly. 

“Did you just… say something?” He tried not to think about some of what had been said. He'd think about fae kings another time. 

“Of course I did.” The pegasus turned his head upward to look at Johan. “Didn't you hear me?” 

Johan swallowed one more time. “I didn't know - ” He hadn't known that pegasi could talk. He hadn't known they'd even _existed_ until now. 

The pegasus chuckled a little. “You can get down, you know. You're safe here. No one will harm you. They'd be more likely to attack His Majesty than you.” 

That got another blink out of Johan. “Why?” Surely it would be worse to attack a king than someone little more than a peasant, wouldn't it? 

“Because if they attack me, I'll just kill them,” a voice came from behind him and Johan froze where he stood. “But if someone attacks _you_ , I can do so much worse.” 

Johan didn't want to look around. The voice was familiar, in all the ways that a voice never should be, and he knew he'd never heard it before in his entire life. He stared as long-fingered hands rested on his where they remained entwined in Sapphire Pegasus's mane and began to tug him downward. 

“Come, beloved,” the voice spoke again. “You have a great deal to get ready for.” 

Johan found his legs and body moving without instructions from his mind as he slipped off the unicorn. “I need to go home,” he said, “they're waiting for me. I'm going to be married.” 

“Of course you are.” Those hands remained wrapped around his own as Johan set foot on the ground. “But not to who _they_ think.” Dark amusement twisted through the words and one of the hands released Johan to trace down his cheek and slowly turn Johan's head to the side. 

The first thing Johan thought when he saw the king of the fae was how beautiful his eyes were. Golden as the sun they gleamed, with faint flecks of brown in their deepest depths. His features were carved by the hand of an artist, sharp shadows and warm curves combining to form a most intriguing whole. 

“You're as beautiful up close as you were at a distance,” the king murmured, keeping a grip on Johan's chin as he did. “Just as we hoped.” 

Johan blinked, trying to get his mind to work coherently and not having a very easy time of it. “What do you mean?” He wasn't certain exactly what parts of what the king said he referred to. Probably all of it. 

“You'll find out.” The king glanced over Johan's shoulder to Sapphire Pegasus. “Inform the others. The wedding will take place at sunset tonight and I expect all of you there.” 

Sapphire Pegasus bowed his head and moved out of sight. Johan started to reach for him, but the king kept him from going too far. 

“You'll see him again, and the others,” the king promised, turning Johan back to him and looking him up and down once more with a burning hunger in his gaze. “Until then you have other tasks to take care of.” 

Johan tried again to think clearly. “What are you talking about? My wedding's to be at noon, not sunset.” He felt so stupid just saying it. But it was true, regardless. 

The king smiled, a dangerous slice of a look across his features. “All fae royal weddings take place at sunset. Did you expect mine to be any different?” 

At that, Johan shook his head and gave the king a sharp glare of his very own. “You expect me to skip my wedding to be a guest at yours?” 

“Of course not!” The king laughed, shaking his head at that. He still kept one of Johan's hands held tight in his, the one where the silver birthmark gleamed. “I expect you to skip _that_ wedding to take part in _ours_!” 

In all of his life, Johan hadn't ever been caught by surprise like this. He tried to pull his hand away, but the king didn't allow that. Instead, he held on even tighter. 

“Oh, Johan. I know you don't know. You should have, but your parents refused to tell you about me.” The king's other hand, with just the faintest trace of sharp nails Johan realized, brushed through Johan's hair, and the king smiled at him. It was a very beautiful smile, but one that sent chills through him nevertheless. “You've always been betrothed to me, since the day you were born.” 

“What?” Johan had never uttered a flatter word in his entire life. 

Still the king kept hold of him. “They never said a word, I know. I wanted them to, but they tried to take you away from us.” 

Johan tried harder to pull away but the king's grip refused to lighten up. “Could you say something that makes sense?” He wanted out of here! He wanted to go home, whether or not he married! 

“I have been. You simply don't understand me.” The king stared at him, golden eyes glimmering with thoughts and power that made Johan tremble. “When your mother was still carrying you, she grew very ill. Your father, in fear for her life, used an old spell to call me in order to heal her. But the price he offered was his most precious treasure.” The king smiled again, and this time Johan saw pointed teeth. Not just incisors, but all of them. 

He focused on the words in an attempt to ignore those teeth. He really didn't want to see them getting anywhere near him. “Father's a gem merchant. He's had lots of precious treasures.” 

The king's hand rested warm against the side of Johan's cheek, without any warning whatsoever. Johan tried to pull away and couldn't once more. The king tugged him closer instead. 

“The least of the gemstones in my palace is a thousand times more valuable than the greatest jewel your father has ever seen or will ever seen,” the king murmured, staring into Johan's eyes once again. The longer he did, the less like moving Johan found himself feeling. “The most precious treasure in his life at that point was his unborn child. I saved your mother's life and _your_ life is mine because of that.” 

Again his hand closed on Johan's chin and pulled him so close that Johan could feel the warmth of his body. Slowly the king's hand slid around to grip the back of Johan's head and tugged him close enough to rest his lips on Johan's. 

Despite having been engaged to Eileen for years, Johan had never had a kiss before. His parents and hers always watched every moment they spent together. The king's lips, on the other hand, were warm and passionate and very, very skilled, his tongue sliding against Johan's lips and pressing past them to touch onto Johan's tongue. 

“Juudai!” The voice cracked sharply and Johan could not have been more grateful as the king released him. “Don't rush. Sunset will come soon enough.” 

Johan's cheeks scorched red as he turned toward the strange voice, wanting to say thank you. The words died on his tongue as he saw a tall creature standing there, one that unlike the fae king, very clearly wasn't human in more than the most basic outline. Two arms, two legs, one head, and two broadly spread wings made up the creature's form, along with three eyes, all three of which were different colors. 

“We've waited a long time,” the king said, and Johan realized he was almost _pouting_. “And he tastes good.” 

“I'm sure he does.” The creature gave Johan a look that was as predatory in its own way as how the king looked at him. “But we _will_ wait until tonight.” 

Johan had no idea of why, but he wasn't going to argue about this. He tried his best to steady himself and smiled at the newcomer. “I'm Johan Andersen. And you are?” 

The other's lip curled briefly before looking back at the king. “He'll need a few lessons beforehand, unless you want him to insult someone.” Then the stranger looked to Johan again. “You may call me Yubel. And don't give your name to anyone else. Juudai and I know it already but no one else needs to hear it from you.” 

“I can fix that.” The king, Juudai, traced a design across Johan's lips without warning. Johan blinked, feeling a strange sensation as if threads bound across there. 

“What did you do?” He didn't think he liked it. Something was off here. 

_Don't fool yourself. There are a lot of things wrong here._ He didn't think he could count them all, at least not right now. 

Juudai smiled, stealing one more kiss before he answered. “A geas. You can't speak your name to anyone without my permission now. It will protect you until tomorrow morning.” 

Johan gave him a very suspicious look. “What happens tomorrow morning?” Was it just a time sort of thing? He didn't know much about magic, let alone fae magic, but he'd heard stories about spells with time limits, and sunrise seemed the usual kind of thing. 

The king chuckled. “By tomorrow morning, your name will be different, and you'll know not to give it to anyone anyway. Not to mention, tomorrow morning will be _after_ our wedding night.” 

Johan's lips worked, but nothing at all came out of them save a tiny squeak. Juudai chuckled a little. 

“Have someone take him to the library. I'll send Misawa to educate him,” Juudai ordered. Johan didn't say a word. All he could do was stare, and wonder if he'd ever see his home again. 

**To Be Continued**


	3. Of Names and Dates

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
 **Title:** Enchantment: Chapter 3: Of Names and Dates  
 **Romance:** Yubel x Juudai x Johan  
 **Word Count:** chapter: 1,672||story: 5,034  
 **Genre:** Romance, Supernatural **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section I, #12, a multichap with exactly 10 chapters; Written for the Valentine's to White Day Advent, day 24, write about a brainwashing/trickery.  
 **Summary:** On Johan's wedding day, he goes for a breath of fresh air in the forest, and encounters a creature he's never seen before. He will still marry this day. But not who he expected. For who would expect to marry the King of the Fae?

* * *

Johan still wasn't certain of what to think as he followed a small fairy – one that looked as if she could've come right out of one of the illustrations in a book of fairy tales – through the twisting, confusing corridors that made up a great deal of the Fae King's castle. 

His lips tingled still from those stolen kisses and the tips of his ears burned at the thought of what else Juudai – the Fae King, he still didn't feel comfortable thinking of the other by his name – had hinted would happen later. 

This had to be a strange dream. Had he fallen asleep somewhere and fantasized the whole meeting with Sapphire Pegasus and the trip here? He had to have, didn't he? Why would someone like the _King of the Fae_ show any interest in wedding him? He looked unusual, at least by the standards of the village, but that wasn't enough, was it? 

_Your father promised you to him,_ memory reminded him, and that set his mind twisting down another corridor of confusion. How could his father have done that? _Had_ his father done that? Could the fae lie? He hadn't read enough about them to know, but a few whispered tales he'd heard over the years made him think that perhaps they couldn't. 

He'd caught those tales only when those telling them hadn't known that he was there to hear, he recalled. No one seemed to want to even mention the fae in his hearing. And that itself was unusual, as there were many other children who gobbled up such stories as if their lives depended on them, taking so much glee in hearing about the otherworldly creatures that, according to those very tales, existed in the mere hopes of snatching a child away to live in their land forever. 

But his parents made it plain that no one was to tell _him_ those stories. He'd asked once, after one of his playmates had been severely punished for a tale that Johan had never heard the end of. 

“You don't need to know foolishness of that sort,” his father told him sternly. “Those stories are for babies and you're far too old for that.” 

Johan had wanted to argue the point, but the look in his father's eyes warned him quite clearly not to. Now he suspected other reasons behind it. 

_They were trying to keep me from knowing this could happen._ A tiny part of Johan resented that. Why couldn't he know? Surely he would've been better prepared if he'd known the Fae King had a claim on him. 

The next part of that unfolded itself easily into his mind. They weren't just trying to keep him unaware and innocent. They'd wanted to never keep their bargain in the first place. 

Johan set his jaw. He didn't know who he wanted to be angrier at, the Fae King for setting the bargain in the first place, or his parents for agreeing to it, and then trying to worm their way out of it. 

The fairy leading the way fluttered down to tap him on his shoulder and gestured to a door. He'd hardly noticed the beauty of the corridors as he'd hurried through them and only now noticed elegant statues in alcoves, a rug underneath his feet that was more costly than everything in the village put together, including his father's jewels, and wall hangings of silk and of velvet. All of that in a set of _hallways_. 

What would the rest of the castle look like, he wondered to himself. And would he have the chance to look at it all? 

No. He wanted to go home and he most certainly didn't want to marry the Fae King and stay here. A nice place to visit – and he hoped that he could see Sapphire Pegasus again – but he would _not_ stay there. 

But for right now, he found himself urged to open the door. With nothing else to do, he pushed it open and looked inside. 

If the corridors had been magnificent, then the library that rose here was even more so. Hundreds, perhaps thousands, of shelves stretched out in every direction, lit by globes of shimmering silver. Tables and chairs filled the area where the shelves did not, giving the whole place an air of relaxation and education. 

Johan stumbled into the room, trying to look in every direction at once, and not succeeding, and he cared not a whit that he didn't succeed. He didn't know where he would start reading if he had the chance. Could he just grab one and start from there? 

“Ahem. You are Johan Andersen, I presume?” The voice didn't have the fae tones to it that Juudai and Yubel possessed. It sounded...mortal, for lack of a better term. Johan turned to see a young man about his own age, or at least looking so, dressed in golden yellow scholar's robes. His features didn't have the fae look either and Johan tilted his head a bit. 

“That's right, I am.” He hesitated only for a second. “Are you...human?” 

The other blinked, then laughed a little self-consciously. “I was born that way. But I've been here for about a thousand years now, so I don't think I qualify anymore.” 

“A _what_?” Johan would not have been surprised at all to see his jaw on the floor. “A thousand … how?” Shouldn't he have turned to dust or something after that long? 

The scholar beckoned him along and Johan followed. “That's part of what His Majesty wants me to instruct you on. I am Misawa Daichi. You can call me Misawa.” There was something odd in the pronunciation, nothing Johan could identify – but he'd encountered several things in the last couple of hours that he couldn't identify. 

“Can we begin with why they don't want me to tell anyone my name, but you know it anyway?” Johan asked, slicing the other a sharp look. 

Misawa coughed for a moment, a faint flicker of red slipping over his cheeks. “Ah. Yes. That's a good enough place to begin. You see, names are magical identifiers of a being, place, or object. If a mage or fae knows the true name of something, it can be used in magic against them, or to help them.” 

Johan processed that. “So he doesn't want anyone else knowing my real name so they can't do that to me.” That was almost … sweet. Cautious, at the least. 

“Yes. Right.” Misawa's eyes flicked away for a moment, then he looked back. “But it isn't just knowing the name. The name has to be given freely by the person who it belongs to, where living creatures are concerned. I could tell your name to anyone and it wouldn't do any good. But if _you_ told someone your name, they would **know** it.” 

That got Johan fidgeting again. He really wanted some answers to the things the Fae King had told him, and Misawa at least seemed to know things. That was a starting point. “So why would it be all right after…” He was not going to say 'the wedding', he would not! “After tomorrow?” 

Misawa gestured for them to take two of the comfortable seats. “Because once you, he, and Yubel are married, then you'll be under the protection of the royal fae magic. Name-magic works differently once that gets involved. And as I'm sure His Majesty told you, if anyone _did_ try that on you, then he'd do worse than kill them.” 

“What would be worse thank killing?” 

The smile Misawa smiled looked more like a grimace. “Pray that you never have to find out.” 

Johan mentally gulped. Then something else Misawa had said clicked into full awareness in his mind. “Wait, you said married to _both_ of them?” 

“Of course. They both want you and they're already married to each other. You're going to complete the set.” Misawa said it in much the same tone that Johan had heard people speak of the rise and set of the sun. “Multiple marriages happen among the fae, especially the royal family.” 

Johan didn't think he could have said a single coherent word if his life depended on it. He sat there listening to Misawa as the other spoke of other things, of how once they were married, Johan would live as long as Juudai and Yubel did, and there was no need to worry about offspring, as Juudai was still considered new on his throne, scarcely there for a century. 

“So, you're older than he is?” Johan grasped onto that as something he could get his head wrapped around. All of this multiple marriages and extended lifespans and the fact they all expected him to be happy about marrying someone he'd actually met less than a day earlier, only a few _hours_ earlier, made his head spin. 

Misawa tilted his head a fraction. “Yes. I came here during his father's reign.” He rested one hand on the table, revealing a bracelet of shimmering gold, set with a single tiger's tooth. “I met the Captain of the Guard, Taniya, and fell in love with her when I still lived in the mortal lands. It took some effort, but I came here to be with her, and I've never been happier.” He looked more seriously at Johan. “I know that you don't know His Majesty very well yet, but you will. He cares about you very much. He's waited for you to be of age to bring you here. He didn't have to. He could've taken you when you were a baby and chose to let you live with your human family until then.” 

Johan opened his mouth and closed it again. He didn't know what he would've said anyway. Before he could think about it, Misawa cleared his throat. 

“There's a lot more you need to know, but we can take our time on it.” He smiled, a bit more of a pleased look now. “And we do have time.” 

**To Be Continued**


	4. Wanting, Not Having (Yet)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
 **Title:** Enchantment: Chapter 4: Wanting, Not Having (Yet)  
 **Romance:** Yubel x Juudai x Johan  
 **Word Count:** chapter: 1,705||story: 6,739  
 **Genre:** Romance, Supernatural **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section I, #12, a multichap with exactly 10 chapters; Written for the Valentine's to White Day Advent, day 24, write about a brainwashing/trickery.  
 **Summary:** On Johan's wedding day, he goes for a breath of fresh air in the forest, and encounters a creature he's never seen before. He will still marry this day. But not who he expected. For who would expect to marry the King of the Fae?

* * *

“Juudai. Calm yourself.” Yubel's voice did not change its stern tone at all. Juudai pouted regardless. He didn't like being told 'no', especially when it was something that he really, truly wanted. 

And he really, truly wanted Johan. 

Yubel would not be moved. A stern look bent down from all three eyes as Yubel folded muscled arms, firm and unmovable. 

“Not until after the wedding. You know that. And you know why.” 

“ _We_ didn't have to wait.” Juudai didn't care that pouting didn't become a king, let alone the king of the fae. It was just Yubel and the two of them had known one another since they were little more than children. A thousand years, perhaps even two thousand. He'd lost track. 

Yubel sighed. “Neither of us was mortal, though. And Johan is. At least for now.” 

Juudai's eyes lit up at those last words. “But once he's one of us...” Oh, he _so_ looked forward to that. He licked his lips. “How much longer until midnight?” 

“Another few hours still. And _don't_ terrify him. He'll try to get back to mortal lands.” 

The king did not pace. He turned toward the wall where a large mirror hung and waved one hand ostentatiously. Johan's image appeared there, the young human looking out one of the library windows. Misawa sat behind him, reading out loud, though without the extra twist to add sound, Juudai couldn't tell what he was reading. 

He didn't care right now, though. Misawa knew better than to do anything that would anger his king. Even more he wouldn't do anything that would anger Taniya, and disobeying Juudai would anger Taniya. 

Juudai's gaze rested possessively on Johan. Yubel's hand rested on his shoulder and he glanced upward. 

“Should we tell him?” It was a question he'd wrestled with for as long as he'd known Johan: in this life, at least. In Johan's life. 

Yubel did not answer right away. Instead, a thoughtful frown creased demonic features. Juudai waited; he knew that he'd get his answer sooner or later. 

“Not yet. He is barely ready to accept us at all, much less everything else.” 

Juudai nodded; he'd expected that much. It was the same answer Yubel always gave to the question. Let Johan become used to them, to the idea of magic and that he was not, and had never been, a normal human being. 

He looked down into his lap and his fingers blurred. When they could be seen again, a necklace appeared there, set with seven gemstones. “He needs the betrothal necklace, at least.” 

“They've been warned?” 

Juudai's lips quirked upward this time. “Many times.” He'd lost count, in fact. But the Gem Beasts knew well what they could and could not tell Johan and when they could. He'd told Sapphire Pegasus that he expected them all at the wedding and they would be there: because of this. 

They would also be there because one could not have Johan Andersen without the Gem Beasts, and likewise. So long as he existed in some form in some world, they would exist, and vice versa. 

He rose to his feet, Yubel taking a step back as he did. “I think now is the best time.” If he could keep himself under control once he was so close to Johan again. But being near him made every part of Juudai tingle and thrill and he just had to kiss him and from there… 

“I'll come with you.” Yubel's tone did not offer room for argument. There were not many people who could question his whims and ways, but Yubel not only was one of them, but was one of those he expected to do so. He wasn't always good at being a leader, but with Yubel by his side, and Johan in the near future, he knew that he did well enough. 

Which meant that he trusted Yubel to do what he knew needed doing and keep him from kissing Johan until they both lost all focus and ended up in a tangle of arms, legs, and bodies. 

At least not until the wedding ceremony ended and Johan belonged to both of them again and they could indulge themselves as much as they wanted. 

And they would. _Oh_ , indeed they would. Juudai looked forward to it as he had few things in his immortal life. 

It only took a few moments to get to the library. Juudai could go anywhere he wanted in his palace in the space of a dozen heartbeats, which could be very convenient. It certainly was right now. 

He arrived just behind Johan and stood there for a few moments, just breathing in the other's mortal scent. It wouldn't last much longer; once the wedding and the bedding, Johan would be one of them, as immortal as any born fae. 

Misawa saw him and started to open his mouth. Juudai silenced him with a shake of his head and waved one hand in dismissal. The former human had accomplished his task and now Juudai wanted to play. 

At least what little he could until tonight. 

* * *

_I'm going to marry the King of the Fae and the -_ Johan didn't know what the right pronoun was for Yubel. From what he'd seen, the fae consort took aspects from both male and female. Maybe there was a special fae word he could use? 

He knew he was using that only as a distraction to avoid thinking about the main part of the problem: the fae king wanted him and he apparently had no choice at all in the matter. He didn't know how to get back to mortal lands. Perhaps if he could find Sapphire Pegasus, he could persuade the flying unicorn to take him home again? 

“But you are home, Johan,” the Fae King's voice said from behind him. Johan jumped, startled, whirling around to see Juudai standing behind him, lips curved up into a flash of a smile, and amusement written all over his cool features. 

“How did you – did you read my mind?” He didn't think he liked that idea very much, especially if he couldn't return the favor somehow. 

Juudai only shrugged. “It's not that difficult. I'll teach you how to do it. Maybe next week.” A lascivious gleam lit his eyes. “If we've moved on from celebrating our marriage by then. We probably won't have.” 

Johan hadn't blushed one tenth as often before he met Juudai as he had afterward. He ducked his head and twisted around to stare out the window again. “What if I said I don't want to marry you?” 

“You can say all that you like, but we are going to be married at sunset. I've told you already, you belong to me. It was a fair bargain. I fulfilled my end of it and now it's time for you to fulfill yours.” Juudai's voice didn't allow for a single bit of wiggle room. 

Johan's fingers clenched. “It wasn't a bargain that I made. I wasn't even consulted about it. My parents tried to keep me completely ignorant of it!” 

Slim fingers brushed across Johan's cheek in a gesture becoming rapidly familiar. “But it's a bargain all the same. They gave you to me and I can choose how I use you. Life could be _so_ much worse than simply being my consort. There are some of my people who would enslave you forever, use you for pleasure and nothing more. _Their_ pleasure, not yours, mind you.” 

Before Johan could answer that, a hot tongue darted against the lobe of his ear. “Yubel and I intend to make certain that you enjoy _every_ moment with us. You'll never regret anything.” Juudai's voice hung right in his ear, whispering deep into his mind. “You will never want for anything, either. Anything that you could imagine that you want will be yours. Just tell me you want it and you'll have it.” 

Johan tried hard to breathe but he couldn't seem to get enough air into his lungs, not with Juudai so close. Words swam around in his mind. He wanted to say that he wanted to go back home, to see his family again, but the words got lost somewhere in between his brain and his lips. 

His legs shook as Juudai's arms wrapped around him, pulling him even closer. 

“I can't take you just yet. But you need to rest. And there are others you need to meet.” 

Something rested against his throat without warning. His eyes were closed - when had that happened? He didn't remember – and try as he might, he couldn't seem to open them. Juudai's arms supported him, but he wasn't on his feet anymore. He leaned his head to the side and realized afterward that he'd nestled into Juudai's arms, against his chest. 

He could hear Juudai's heart beating. He smiled; it sounded so human. He knew the other wasn't, but it _sounded_ like that. 

Another hand traced across his forehead. It took him a few moments and what seemed like a lifetime of effort to crack one eyelid enough to see Yubel hovering over him, tracing across his face with long fingers that seemed more demon than anything else. 

_Maybe I should ask now..._ He wanted to. The words tried to form. Instead, his eyes closed and he let himself slip away into a deep sleep. 

* * *

Juudai nodded his thanks to Yubel; Johan needed more time to adjust to his fate, and a good rest would help with that. 

“He'll wake up in time for the ceremony,” Yubel promised him. Juudai wasn't surprised; Yubel knew just how to judge the effects of magic to within the finest degrees. 

But for now, as much as he wanted to, he couldn't hold onto Johan forever. He had his own preparations to make for the wedding. The guest rooms of the palace were already full of people looking forward to seeing their king take his second consort. 

A ripple of effort brought him to the rooms that would become Johan's private quarters after the wedding. He carefully laid Johan on the bed and stared down for a few seconds. If only...if _only_. 

“Soon, my love,” Yubel assured him. “Soon.” 

**To Be Continued**


	5. Family Reunited

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
 **Title:** Enchantment: Chapter 5: Family Reunited  
 **Romance:** Yubel x Juudai x Johan  
 **Word Count:** chapter: 1,694||story: 8,433  
 **Genre:** Romance, Supernatural **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section I, #12, a multichap with exactly 10 chapters; Written for the Valentine's to White Day Advent, day 24, write about a brainwashing/trickery.  
 **Summary:** On Johan's wedding day, he goes for a breath of fresh air in the forest, and encounters a creature he's never seen before. He will still marry this day. But not who he expected. For who would expect to marry the King of the Fae?

* * *

Eyes of vibrant gold stared at Johan, replaced now and then by ones of deep warm brown, and on other occasions by orange and teal, and sometimes a face that resembled his own in many ways. He shifted and turned, hands clutching at the soft satin sheets beneath himself, trying to put a name to all of them and not being able to. 

But he knew that he should. The eyes of gold and brown called to him the most, and a name tried to form on his lips. He knew this person, and wanted to know them again, though he hadn't seen them in far too long. Not in years, even. 

No, more than years. _Centuries_. It had been so very long that he couldn't even be certain anymore. But far longer than he'd lived. It should've confused him, but in his dreams, Johan accepted it for what it was: the truth he'd never known before. 

“Johan?” The voice didn't belong to any of the eyes, but it was as familiar to him as they were, and he sat up in bed, looking around. 

“What -” He saw the figure in the corner, which stepped toward him, revealing itself. “Sapphire Pegasus?” 

The winged unicorn bent his head, a light smile playing on his lips, as best the mouth could smile. “I've brought the others for you to meet.” 

Johan tilted his head a little. “Others?” He'd said no more than that before there were indeed others in there with him. A tiger that wasn't much smaller than Sapphire Pegasus, a violet cat that sat with her tail curled around her paws, a gigantic _turtle_ that put the small creatures he'd seen in the rivers and streams around the village to shame, a beautiful brown eagle that perched on the turtle's back, a smaller creature that reminded him something of a cross between a cat and a squirrel, and last but most _certainly_ not least, a gigantic hairy elephant – mammoth, his mind corrected almost on sight. 

“Johan!” The violet cat perked up at the sight of him, eyes large and happy. “It's so good to see you again! We've missed you!” 

Johan's jaw worked a little, especially when the smallest of them crawled up into his lap, then swirled up him to settle in the crook of his neck, purring happily. He raised one hand and rubbed it over the creature's head, a name coming to his lips. 

“Ruby?” He could see the bright red stone in the newcomer's tail, and knew it for a ruby, but this was a _name_ and it came with another word. “Ruby Carbuncle?” 

Sapphire Pegasus nodded his great head. “We knew you'd start to remember us once you were here for a while.” All of them looked absolutely thrilled just to have Johan there at all, and a part of himself he'd never known resonated to that thrill, and shared in it. 

He wanted to ask who they were, but the more he looked at them, the less he needed to ask, because he _knew_. 

“Amber Mammoth. Cobalt Eagle. Amethyst Cat. Topaz Tiger. Emerald Turtle.” Their names on his tongue tasted like honey, sweet and strong and _right_ , a flavor he'd ached to taste for all of his life and never known that he missed it until now, when they all drew near to him. 

Tears did not sting his eyes. Or so he told himself as Ruby nuzzled against his ear and Amethyst and Topaz both brushed their heads against him and Amber and Cobalt leaned in as close as they could, as did Emerald. 

Something else stirred in his mind and he looked over them all. “Where is -” One of them remained missing? 

“Here.” The voice came from outside a window that he'd been too busy marveling over his restored family to even notice. Johan looked outside to see a shimmering white dragon peering back at him, his voice deep and calm and rich. “Welcome back, Johan.” 

“Rainbow Dragon,” he whispered, wiggling his way out from the pile of Gem Beasts and going to open the window. He rested one hand on his great companion's head, and did not care about the tears now. 

He remembered them all. Other memories flickered into his mind, of other lifetimes with them, in other forms sometimes, but always finding their way to one another, always choosing one another over and over. He was Johan of the Gem Beasts, as they were his family, no matter what other family he found along the way. They would always remain first in his heart. 

“I missed all of you, too,” he murmured, cuddling Ruby in his arms. He didn't need to ask why they were in fae lands. They were spirits, would always be spirits, and the fae and spirits were as connected to one another as he was to them. 

That brought his mind right back around to why he was here in the first place and he bit his lip, even more uncertain of how to feel. He remembered Juudai as well now, at least to some extent. He couldn't bring up any particular memories, but he _knew_ him, and Yubel, even without those. And he knew that he'd never be allowed to leave here. 

Ruby nuzzled against him again, that oh so familiar trill whistling deep into his soul. 

“I'm going to marry Juudai and Yubel,” he murmured. None of them said a word to go against it. Perhaps they knew as well as he did that there was nothing that could stop it. He couldn't say for sure, even now, if he wanted to. With the memories flickering to life, he knew that this was not at all the first time that he'd met them. 

“Juudai loves you,” Amethyst Cat spoke softly. “And Yubel will care for anyone who treats Juudai well. As you will.” 

There was no argument there. Johan could not even envision himself hurting Juudai. Perhaps a harsh word or two, if Juudai needed it – and he knew that Juudai would need it as well, because Juudai was far from perfect, no matter how strong he was. But at the same time, he knew that Yubel would appreciate that. Would perhaps even help him on occasion. 

He wasn't even certain how he felt about Yubel as an individual, though. Perhaps once they knew each other better he'd have a better idea. And that would not come until after the wedding. 

He glanced out the window again, trying to gauge how long it was until sunset. The window didn't face east or west, but from the fall of the shadows he thought it was getting on toward the afternoon. His stomach growled, making its own views on what time it was plain: dinnertime. 

The Gem Beasts glanced among themselves at the sound of that, and Cobalt Eagle took off, vanishing through the door. Johan fidgeted, looking out the window again. The grass spread out smooth as silk, green as Emerald Turtle, and an odd mixture of wild and trimmed. Tall trees rose up higher than Johan could see from the window, casting cool shadows over everything. What he could see of the palace from here reflected what he recalled seeing when he first arrived, magnificent materials, buttressed and improved by the workings of magic. 

Compelled by curiosity, he looked around the room he found himself in. Smooth marble formed the walls, with well-woven tapestries hanging from them. A closer look caught his breath in his throat and he touched one of them with the tip of one finger. 

“Is that...me?” The weaving was far finer than anything he'd seen before in his life, quite nearly a perfect image of himself and the Gem Beasts, all seven of them and Rainbow Dragon seated around him, while he smiled and laughed with them. 

“They've waited for you for a very long time,” Rainbow Dragon spoke from outside. “You took your time this time.” 

Johan only half-understood what he meant, but shrugged a little. “I don't think I planned it that way?” He knew now that he'd had more than one life, that he'd had several lives, and in each of them he'd ended up linked to Juudai and Yubel somehow, just as he always found the Gem Beasts again. 

Maybe it had something to do with Juudai and Yubel being fae? They could afford to wait this time. 

The rest of the room ended up being as magnificently decorated as he could have ever imagined rooms for him being. While he'd never sat down and thought about what it would be like to have a home fit for a prince or what his personal favored decorations for such a place might be, it seemed that Juudai _had_ , because that was what he had now. Everything gleamed in his preferred colors, but made of materials so costly and fine by mortal standards that no one he knew could've ever afforded them if their families saved for a thousand years. 

Johan lingered in the door to the bathroom he found connected to the bedroom where he'd woken up, wondering if he dared to take a bath. He didn't feel exactly _dirty_ , but just worn out from everything that had happened to him today. A bath might help with that. 

_But what would I wear after that?_ He eyed what he had on now; it wasn't in perfect shape, but he didn't know where any other clothes were. 

“Johan?” Amethyst Cat nudged the side of his leg. “You have an entire wardrobe right over there.” A gesture of her head indicated a door that he hadn't checked out yet, and doing so revealed a room fully the size of his parents' _house_. 

One full of every kind of outfit that he could ever have imagined for himself, and several that he'd never dreamed could exist, much less that might look good on him. And just like everything else here, every stitch was of the finest weave and material possible. Perhaps a few weren't possible, but they existed nevertheless. 

Johan drew in a long breath. “I'm going to take a bath.” 

**To Be Continued**


	6. Tales Not Told

b>Disclaimer: I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
 **Title:** Enchantment: Chapter 6: Tales Not Told   
**Romance:** Yubel x Juudai x Johan  
 **Word Count:** chapter: 1,631||story: 10,064  
 **Genre:** Romance, Supernatural **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section I, #12, a multichap with exactly 10 chapters; Written for the Valentine's to White Day Advent, day 24, write about a brainwashing/trickery.  
 **Summary:** On Johan's wedding day, he goes for a breath of fresh air in the forest, and encounters a creature he's never seen before. He will still marry this day. But not who he expected. For who would expect to marry the King of the Fae?

* * *

“Juudai.” Yubel's voice gave the impression that should the situation require it, stinging smacks were not completely out of the picture for the Fae King. 

Juudai didn't lift his eyes from the mirror wherein Johan remained reflected, up to his neck in soapy hot water. “I'm not touching him, Yubel.” Not yet, anyway. Sunset remained stubbornly farther away than Juudai wanted it to be, the shadows sliding toward the west at a snail's pace. 

Yubel's clawed hand rested on his shoulder with a hint of warning. “I didn't say that you were. But you have your own preparations to make.” 

Juudai didn't want to admit Yubel was right. Not when he had a naked and soapy Johan to stare at. Yubel's grip tightened. 

“You have to prepare for _our wedding_ ,” Yubel reminded him, tone growing harsher with each word. “Then you can do as you wish with him.” 

Oh. Yes. That was right. Juudai managed to pull his gaze away from the mirror, only pouting a little when Yubel broke the connection that allowed him to watch Johan in his bath. 

_I'll get to see the real thing soon enough._ He'd seen Johan in every form of dress or undress possible, watching him through his enchanted mirrors over the years. He knew what Johan looked like in every form of attire the human world had ever provided him. But seeing him through images in a mirror, no matter how magical, and seeing him in person were so very different, as he'd already learned. 

With a long indrawn breath, Juudai set out from his quarters to see to it that everything that needed taking care of _was_ taken care of. There wasn't much; he'd known today would be the day for quite some time, as had his people. The wedding feast would soon groan on the tables. The ritual wine for the wedding itself, and the three cups they would drink from, awaited only the pouring and being blessed. 

The marriage bed itself, where he and Yubel had slept with only one another for so long, also awaited their arrival, crisp clean satin sheets in the precise shade of Johan's hair spread out beneath the warm blankets. 

Juudai ran his hand across those sheets, imagining what would come so very soon. He did not let himself dwell on that too long, since that would lead to fantasies that would distract him from the important business of marriage. 

He did check on the mirror one more time, but not for Johan, not directly. This time he observed the mortals, who by now had discovered Johan wasn't anywhere around there. Terror filled their eyes as Johan's parents hurried here and there, both clearly hoping that what they feared the most hadn't happened. 

_Too late. He's mine now, as he was always meant to be. Even if you hadn't promised him, he would be mine, because **he** promised **me**._ Juudai smiled, a slash of dark pleasure across his features. He had plans for one more trip to that world, but that would come later. After he, Yubel, and their consort had consummated their marriage. 

Consort Johan of the Fae would be a very different person from Johan Andersen. Juudai had laid his plans very well. 

* * *

Johan didn't want to get out of the tub. Not only was it -of course- the most magnificent of its kind he'd ever encountered, but the water was hot and eased aches he hadn't even known he'd had, both inside and out. 

Unfortunately, he knew that he couldn't spend his life like this, even if it was a little enticing. He doubted Juudai would let him. 

_He might want to join me, though._ Johan shivered all over at the thought, and he had no idea of it was a good shiver or a bad one. He just knew the thought was true. 

He scrambled out of the bath, dried himself off, and padded his way into the wardrobe room to pick out something to wear. At least that had been his half-formed plan; as soon as he stepped into the room, he saw a magnificent outfit had been laid out for him. He wasn't certain if he wanted to know who had done that. 

The more time he spent here, the more he realized he didn't want to know some things. There were other things he _did_ want to know, especially concerning the Gem Beasts, but there were others where he shied away from the knowledge, out of a hope to maintain some form of sanity and control. He didn't think it was working very well but he tried anyway. 

“That is your wedding outfit,” Amethyst Cat said, appearing to one side, tail draped neatly over her front paws. “It's only another couple of hours until sundown.” 

Sundown. He'd expected to be married already by now, perhaps still at the wedding feast, listening to speeches from the various members of the town as they praised his parents' wisdom in selecting such a fine bride for him or the wisdom of his bride's parents at choosing a fine husband for her. 

The idea didn't seem as pleasing as it had a few days ago, and it hadn't been very pleasing then. 

He still didn't know who he would marry if he had a full and complete choice of his own, but he did think Juudai had much more going for him than he would've thought when he first arrived. Memories of lives long ago flickered through his mind, and promises uttered that he'd meant then and wasn't sure if he did now, but could not be certain he _didn't_ mean them. 

Slowly he started to dress, finding the garb unfamiliar, but easy to figure out, and once it was on, it fit well and he thought he liked it. 

Juudai's arm fitted itself around his neck and a teasing tongue brushed by his ear. “You look fantastic.” 

Johan's breath stuttered and caught in his throat, even as Juudai pulled him close against him. “Juudai...” 

“If we didn't need to wait, I would do so much more to you right now,” Juudai whispered, fingers trailing across the back of Johan's neck. His other hand dropped to rest on Johan's waist before sliding across his stomach. “But we don't have much longer to wait.” 

With a regretful sigh he stepped back and Johan began to learn how to breathe again. Every part of him that Juudai touched tingled and stung in the most pleasant of ways. 

“What...what will I have to do? For the wedding?” Johan's voice trembled as he asked, still trying to get himself together. He wasn't having a great deal of luck doing so and very much hoped once this wedding was over that would change. 

Juudai still looked as if he wanted to devour Johan in all the very best ways. Johan kept his own attention on Juudai's eyes, glimmering with desire as they were. 

“Hm? Oh, not much. The usual. Just agree whenever you're asked a question. I'm sure you saw weddings in the mortal world.” 

Johan could not help but laugh at that. “But why would your wedding be like one of those?” He could think of a dozen ways already that this would be different: the fact there were three participants was only the beginning. 

“You could have a point there,” Juudai agreed, a flash of a grin across his lips. “But really, there's nothing for you to worry about. The ceremony is a formality. The real pleasure is going to be what we do afterward.” 

From the look he shot Johan, there was no doubt at all about what he meant by that. Johan would've blushed, if Yubel hadn't coughed from the doorway, interrupting the moment. 

“Juudai, you need to get ready for the ceremony. Johan, I'll have food brought to you. You should have something to eat before the feast.” 

“I thought he was the feast,” Juudai muttered, earning a swat from Yubel for that. 

Johan put all of that out of his mind. Not that the idea didn't have some appeal, but he knew for a fact if he started thinking about it, he'd never stop, and he had so much else that he needed to think about that he almost wanted to ask for something to write with. 

Instead, he followed Amethyst Cat to one of the rooms in the suite, where the promised food already waited for him. He didn't wait to start eating, thrilled at the tastes and textures, so like what he knew from the mortal world and unlike at the same time. 

“Johan,” Amethyst Cat murmured as the first morsels passed his lips. “Your parents never told you anything about the world of the fae, did they?” The way she said it didn't really seem to be a question. He looked toward her in curiosity. 

“Not really. They barely wanted to admit they existed.” He waved a hand around them to the castle's glory. “Juudai told me about the bargain that they'd made.” He wished he'd have a chance to talk to them and ask questions, but that didn't seem all that likely. 

Amethyst Cat watched as he ate, each bite awakening a fierce hunger he'd never known before in him. One by one the other Gem Beasts appeared, all watching with that same sadness they seemed to want to hide. 

“Are you all right?” Johan asked once he'd cleaned off the plate. He'd never been this full before. His family had always eaten well but the food here was, like everything else, completely different in all the best ways. 

There was a sort of collective sigh, as Ruby Carbuncle leaped up to snuggle against the side of Johan's head. 

“Yes, Johan,” Sapphire Pegasus said quietly. “We're fine.” 

**To Be Continued**


	7. I Do

b>Disclaimer: I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
 **Title:** Enchantment: Chapter 7: I Do  
 **Romance:** Yubel x Juudai x Johan  
 **Word Count:** chapter: 1,667||story: 11,731  
 **Genre:** Romance, Supernatural **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section I, #12, a multichap with exactly 10 chapters; Written for the Valentine's to White Day Advent, day 24, write about a brainwashing/trickery.  
 **Summary:** On Johan's wedding day, he goes for a breath of fresh air in the forest, and encounters a creature he's never seen before. He will still marry this day. But not who he expected. For who would expect to marry the King of the Fae?

* * *

Johan struggled to get air into his lungs. Somehow, the day had flown past, and now the sun teetered on the horizon. He stood outside of a doorway, the Gem Beasts standing with him, and tried once more to wrap his mind around the fact he was about to get married. 

_To the King of the Fae and his current consort._ Every part of him shivered. He knew that he cared for Juudai and for Yubel as well. Memories he'd only begun to touch on told him that. Yet knowing that and the stark reality of binding himself to them were two different things. 

Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if Juudai _had_ brought him here when he was a child. He would've grown up expecting this moment, perhaps even anticipating it. He tried to imagine how that would be, to stand here and look forward to what was about to happen, to even know what was expected of him aside from saying yes at given moments… and did he even know that he would have to do that? He hadn't heard anything about how the ceremony was conducted. 

Amethyst Cat nudged him. “It's time.” Johan forgot how to breathe all over again as the door in front of him slid open in slow majesty, revealing what lay beyond it. 

Rows of marble benches, softened by thick cushions, stretched out before him, each bench filled with people. 'People' might've been an odd use of the word, but he didn't know what else to call everyone that he saw there. Some looked very human, perhaps with unusual hair colors, while others, such as the bouncy hairball with wings, looked nothing like one at all. 

Soft music filled the air; not the melody that he'd heard at the few weddings he'd attended in the past, but something deeper, richer, wilder, and more regal. Fitting for the wedding of a king, he guessed, as with another nudge from Amethyst Cat, he began to walk down the aisle. 

He carried nothing in his hands and he wished that he did in order to know what to do with them. He spied Misawa on one of the benches close to the front, seated next to a tall and imposing woman with violet hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her pointed ears revealed her Fae origins, and he guessed this was the woman that the other had spoken of. 

Johan didn't have time to look over everyone as he made his way to the end of the aisle. Juudai and Yubel stood there, and the moment he laid eyes on them, every other thought vanished out of his head. The Gem Beasts fell back as he approached the first of the three steps that led to the small dais where the Fae King awaited his new consort. 

“We welcome our consort to be,” Juudai spoke as Johan stepped onto the first step. “We have waited so very long for you.” 

“And now the waiting has finished,” Yubel joined in at the moment Johan's foot touched the second step. “Welcome, Johan Andersen.” 

On the third step, Johan himself spoke, though he hadn't meant to. The words rose up from his throat without his knowledge. “I come as I was meant to, giving myself to my king and consort, with all of my heart and all of my soul and all of my body, from now until the end of my existence, be it in this form or in another.” 

With each word that he spoke, he could feel something wrapping around him, and realized in a sort of vague way that what he felt were strands of magic. He didn't feel any kind of threat or worry, only a rising bliss that coated all of his anxiety and swept it away. 

Now he stood on the dais with Juudai and Yubel and held his hands out to them. Juudai took his right hand, Yubel the left, and the three of them stood together, linked together. Johan had only a moment or two to wonder if that was all there was to the ceremony before the music played once more, rising a little higher and with more anticipation running through it. 

Juudai released their hands and turned to the altar that they all stood before. No one in the audience so much as took a breath. The Gem Beasts stood quietly to the side, watching. On the altar there burned a single pure black candle, the flame the same gold as Juudai's eyes. Before the candle there rested a single goblet crafted of gold and set with topaz. Juudai picked the goblet up and touched the rim with the tip of his fingers. 

“With the drinking of this wine, I bind myself to Johan and to Yubel, for now and forever. We are one, as was meant to be, and will always be. Nothing at all will shatter this bond.” 

He offered the goblet first to Yubel. Before accepting it, Yubel spoke as well, touching the tips of clawed fingers to the rim. “With the drinking of this wine, I bind myself to Juudai and to Johan, for now and forever. We are one, as was meant to be, and will always be. Nothing can shatter this bond.” 

Now Juudai turned the goblet toward Johan. Johan did not have time to panic as once more words he did not know poured from him. In the back of his thoughts he supposed hearing them speak first helped in this case. “With the drinking of this wine, I bind myself to Juudai and to Yubel, for now and forever. We are one, as was meant to be, and will always be. This bond is eternal.” 

While he spoke, his attention had all been on the goblet. He looked up as Juudai pulled it back toward him and thought he caught a glimpse of a triumphant smile on Juudai's lips. If he had, the smile vanished as the Fae King raised the goblet to his lips and took a careful ceremonial sip before passing it to Yubel, who did the same. Johan took it in his own turn, the wine far richer and more powerful than anything he'd tasted in his life. 

As he handed the goblet back to Juudai, Juudai took it in his left hand, while taking Johan's hand in his right. Once he set the goblet down, he turned his hand, revealing a gleaming ring of gold. “With the accepting of this ring, I name Johan as my consort and companion, second in power and authority only to myself and Yubel.” Now his eyes met Johan's dead on. “Do you accept this ring and all that comes with it?” 

If ever he had a moment when he could've backed out and at least considered fleeing back to the mortal world, Johan knew this was it. But he could not. He would not. 

“I do,” he said, staring into those marvelous eyes of molten gold. 

Juudai smiled, and Johan knew that he'd seen it this time. The ring slid onto his finger, and Juudai pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around him in a warm and loving embrace. The fae king, his husband now, pressed his lips to Johan's in deep passion. There was still an element of ceremony and ritual here, but Johan looked forward to what would happen afterward now. 

Juudai pulled back for a single step, his arms still around Johan's, and now turned him so he could trade kisses with Yubel. Yubel's lips burned a little hotter than Juudai's, and the feeling of those talon-like fingers on his head a little strange, but Johan thought he could get used to it. 

“From this moment on, we are the rulers of the Fae,” Juudai declared, turning Johan once more, this time to face the crowd. All three hand in hand, they stood before their people, who now cast of all silence and cheered at the top of their lungs. The Gem Beasts joined in, though some tiny part of Johan thought they sounded a bit restrained. 

_Well, I'll be busy with Juudai and Yubel for a while,_ he recalled. _Consummation of the marriage._ His cheeks flared bright red at the thought. He would talk to them later. They had forever, after all. 

Once the cheers died down, a line formed up, and all of the assembled fae - which were only the nobles and important folk for the castle, Johan learned – knelt one at a time before Johan, pledging to serve him as they would Juudai and Yubel, acknowledging him as their liege on equal with their king. Throughout the whole time, Juudai remained beside Johan, whispering names here and there, and when there was time, promises of what would happen once the three of them retired for the evening. Johan had no idea of how he managed to keep himself from blushing at some of the descriptions. Was Juudai's imagination that good? 

And what if it wasn't imagination? 

That alone kept Johan going the whole time, throughout the pledging of allegiance and the feast that followed, where Juudai fed him pieces of food and all three shared more wine, and Johan's head spun in the most pleasant of ways. Soon enough he leaned into Juudai's embrace and murmured silly words of his own, whispering of his hopes for the evening and for the future to come. Juudai stroked the back of his neck and traced his tongue along Johan's ear. 

“You'll have all of that and more,” he promised, the words searing themselves into Johan's ears and mind. “I promise you that. We both do. Now get a little rest. It'll be soon.” 

When Johan's head cleared, he wasn't certain how much time had passed and not entirely where he was. He stood in between Juudai and Yubel, and in front of the three of them he saw a bed fit for a king: or a king and his two consorts. 

**To Be Continued**


	8. Anticipation Rewarded

b>Disclaimer: I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
 **Title:** Enchantment: Chapter 8: Anticipation Rewarded  
 **Romance:** Yubel x Juudai x Johan  
 **Word Count:** chapter: 1,721||story: 13,452  
 **Genre:** Romance, Supernatural **Rated:** R  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section I, #12, a multichap with exactly 10 chapters; Written for the Valentine's to White Day Advent, day 24, write about a brainwashing/trickery.  
 **Note:** I've upgraded the rating on this because of the content, which while very light, is still implied sex. Between two males and an intersex dragon-esque entity.   
**Summary:** On Johan's wedding day, he goes for a breath of fresh air in the forest, and encounters a creature he's never seen before. He will still marry this day. But not who he expected. For who would expect to marry the King of the Fae?

* * *

Juudai's breath ghosted over the back of Johan's neck, even as his long, slender fingers began to slide underneath the fine satin of Johan's shirt. Johan's breath stuttered in his lungs and he started to try to stay something, hands reaching for Juudai. 

Juudai pulled back, catching Johan's wrists in one free hand. “No,” he murmured, tongue tracing a design along the shell of Johan's ear. “I've been looking forward to this for a long time, Johan. I want to do everything I can for you tonight. You'll have your chance. We have _forever_. But right now, let me.” 

There were other words hidden inside of Juudai's, but Johan wasn't in any condition to fish them out. Instead, he sank backward, and found himself supported by Yubel, who pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. 

“We've both waited a long time for you to join us,” Yubel murmured. “You don't want to ruin all of our waiting, do you?” 

Johan slowly shook his head and made himself as comfortable as he could as Yubel moved him over to the bed. Juudai somehow made it there before they did, and began to work on the fastenings of Johan's shirt, dropping tiny little kisses on each freshly bared inch of skin as he did. Each kiss sent sparkles surging through Johan's blood and his head fell backward, an incoherent moan searing his lips. 

Juudai chuckled at that, but Johan couldn't get angry about it. It was almost as if he stood outside of his own body, watching what was going on, and yet he could feel everything at the same time. He'd never experienced anything like this before. 

_Of course you haven't,_ Juudai's voice whispered soft and silken through his mind. _You've never had your wedding night with us before._

Oh. Well, that did make sense. Johan breathed out, his fingers clutching at the soft satin sheets beneath him, eyes half-lidded, and gasped as Juudai's tongue teased at his navel. Yubel's fingers caressed his shoulders and throat at the same time, a matching tide of pleasure from two different areas. 

Never before had Johan imagined what it would be like to share a bed with two other people. Now that it was happening, he could not imagine what it would be like otherwise. 

Juudai worked the shirt off at last, taking the small cape that had also graced Johan's shoulders with it. Now Johan lay in Yubel's arms, naked from the waist up, and Juudai took a long, appreciative look at the view. Johan's cheeks scorched at the implications of that look, but in no way did he want Juudai to look away. 

While Yubel kept on touching Johan's throat, shoulders, and the upper part of his back, Juudai got himself into a comfortable position and began to explore Johan's stomach and chest, mapping out every single speck of Johan's form, seeking each place that made Johan wriggle, squeal, and gasp in new forms of pleasure. Juudai's eyes sparked with delight each time a freshly discovered spot elicited that reaction and Johan could all but see him memorizing each one for further inspection. 

Johan's hands clung harder to the sheets, his hips digging deeper as Juudai dragged his tongue along the space between Johan's chest and stomach. He'd never imagined such a place could be ticklish, but feeling that hot wet muscle gliding along awoke sensations like none other. 

Juudai chose his place and began to lick and suck there, worrying the soft flesh over and over until it began to turn redder. Among mortals, and in more obvious places, it would've shown clearly who Johan belonged to. But Juudai had other ways to make that obvious, and he wanted to hear Johan's voice as he worked his will. 

Johan's voice being heard wasn't a problem at all. Gaining anything like coherent words, on the other hand, was. Johan gasped, writhing underneath Juudai and Yubel's respective touches. Yubel's lips worked on the side of his neck as well; both of them wanted everyone – but most especially Johan – to know what happened this night. 

Not that everyone else wouldn't know anyway, but seeing visible markers would be much, much more satisfying. 

While Juudai's tongue kept busy, his hands moved closer to Johan's trousers, a finely woven set in blue satin, held on by a belt set with tiny gemstones. He worked the belt off without having to look at it, focusing most of his attention on what he was doing with Johan's side. He slid his hand down the trousers and found what he searched for easily enough. He smiled even as he kept on working; just as he'd hoped, Johan's arousal was unmistakeable. 

He tilted his head up enough so that he could speak. “Are you having fun, Johan?” 

The answer that he got was more of a gasping moan; Johan's eyes fluttered, caught between open and shut, and what he could see of them proved they were lust-blown and incoherent with desire. 

Exactly what he wanted to see. 

Juudai returned to splitting his attention between Johan's side and the length he now held in his own long fingers. He played Johan's entire body like the sweetest of musical instruments, with Yubel joining in on counterpoint, and Johan providing the melody of lust, desire, and passion himself. 

Johan squirmed underneath him, breathing harder, eyes open now but seeing nothing aside from Juudai and Yubel, _aware_ of nothing but Juudai and Yubel, and what the two of them were doing to him. The magic of a fae wedding sealed Yubel and Juudai together to the point they did not need to consult with one another to know what to do to bring Johan to this rising tide of pleasure, not to mention adding an extra fillip of delight to Johan himself. 

Juudai could also tell that it would be a very good idea to get Johan's pants off of him, unless he wished the laundry servants to have to put in extra effort when the time came to wash Johan's wedding outfit. Luckily he still had one hand free and he managed to take care of that just in the nick of time. 

The first orgasm Johan had ever had in his life that was caused by someone else was accompanied by a cry that held no words, but more than enough pleasure to shake all three of them by the strength of it. 

Johan's head fell back on Yubel's lap, eyes now glazed over, completely unable to do anything but lay where he was. Yubel looked at Juudai, who could have currently given cats lessons in how to look very satisfied and superior. 

“Was it worth waiting for?” Yubel asked, a hint of a tease in the words. Juudai licked his lips, watching Johan. 

“You have no idea.” That wasn't true; Yubel knew everything that he did, especially about this, both how much he'd anticipated, and how much he enjoyed the payoff for the anticipation. 

Yubel reached out and ran taloned fingers through Juudai's hair in soft amusement. “I told you that it would be.” 

“You tell me a lot of things,” Juudai replied, nuzzling into Yubel's touch. “And you like telling me 'I told you so', too.” 

Yubel's lips curved. “Yes. I do.” 

It didn't take very long for Johan to stir enough to blink and look from one of them to the other, slowly recovering his senses. “Is...is it going to be like that _every time_?” he murmured, reaching up to rub his forehead. 

Juudai had to laugh, but he did his best not to make it sound cruel. “No. You'll get used to it.” He snapped his fingers and a tray floated over from the sideboard, carrying a single goblet and a carafe of cool water. He poured the contents of the one into the other and took a sip before handing it to Yubel. 

“I don't know how,” Johan murmured before taking the goblet from Yubel in his own turn and drinking a little more of it than they had. 

Juudai waited on purpose for Johan's mouth to be full before he answered, choosing the single word he replied with on purpose. 

“Practice.” 

Johan's splutter was almost as satisfying as everything else had been. Juudai chuckled, drying the mess up with another wave of his hands, and curling around Johan, Yubel taking up the other side. 

“I have a surprise for you, Johan,” Juudai murmured, running his fingers in a circle around Johan's chest. “I think you're going to like it.” 

Johan made only a curious noise, his attention drawn down to the play of Juudai's fingers on his skin. Juudai smiled. 

“First of all, traditionally there is a time of seven days after the wedding for the newlyweds to spend with one another. Similar to a mortal 'honeymoon', but it helps our magic settle in with one another. Among other things.” The smirk he graced Johan with held as much lust and desire as it did anything else. 

This time Johan wasn't quite so prone to blushing, but he did duck his head a little. Juudai brushed through his hair and kept on. 

“Once we've had our week and you're adjusted to all of the changes, then we're going to take a little trip together. I think you'll like it.” 

Juudai liked the way that Johan looked at him, wide-eyed and curious as a kitten. “Where are we going to go?” 

“Why, to see your parents, of course,” Juudai told him, and somehow or other, Johan's eyes got even larger. Juudai leaned over to press a kiss on Johan's lips. “It's only right that they should see how happy we are together, isn't it?” 

Johan swallowed once or twice, even as Juudai's fingers stroked the side of his face. “I didn't think that I'd go back. Even for a visit.” 

“It won't be a long one,” Juudai promised. “We have too much to do here. But I don't want them thinking that you fell into a ditch somewhere and got lost, instead of being with me.” 

Johan's eyes dropped down for a second. “They'd probably have preferred that, since they didn't tell me about you.” 

Juudai tilted Johan's head back upward and pressed a kiss to his lips. “But that will never happen. You are _ours_ , Johan. Forever.” 

**To Be Continued**


	9. Seven Days?

b>Disclaimer: I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
 **Title:** Enchantment: Chapter 9: Seven Days?  
 **Romance:** Yubel x Juudai x Johan  
 **Word Count:** chapter: 1,768||story: 15,220  
 **Genre:** Romance, Supernatural **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section I, #12, a multichap with exactly 10 chapters; Written for the Valentine's to White Day Advent, day 24, write about a brainwashing/trickery.  
 **Summary:** On Johan's wedding day, he goes for a breath of fresh air in the forest, and encounters a creature he's never seen before. He will still marry this day. But not who he expected. For who would expect to marry the King of the Fae?

* * *

In all of his life, Johan couldn't recall when he'd been more content. His every need was met, in finer quality than he'd ever imagined it could be, and the longer he stayed in the realm of the Fae, the less he ever wanted to leave. 

Why should he leave? What did the realm of mortals have to do with him anymore? Here he was loved. Here he was taken care of. Here he could help rule an entire kingdom. Juudai needed his advice on some things, his and Yubel's, and Johan gladly gave it. 

The sex was incredible as well. That whole first week, there was little that the three of them did that wasn't indulge themselves. Juudai insisted that this was all part of Johan's newfound magic settling itself with with theirs. Johan wasn't certain if he actually meant that or if it was some kind of excuse. He also found that he didn't care. Not when he could wrap himself up in those two and be wrapped up in them in return. 

“Johan.” Juudai's fingers carded through Johan's hair patiently. “If you don't get up and put some clothes on, we're not going to be able to visit your parents.” 

Johan cracked one eye to peer up at his husband. “Oops?” He didn't make a move to get out of bed, reaching instead of run his fingers down the side of Juudai's neck. 

Juudai let him do it, though Johan knew very well that if Juudai were actually upset, he was more than capable of stopping him in a single breath. Instead, he tilted his head to the side and let Johan continue to caress. 

“Don't oops me,” he said, however. “I told you that we were going to go today.” One of his hands found its way to caress Johan in return and Johan tilted his head back and moaned. “You want to go see them, don't you?” 

Johan made a face but didn't stop what he was doing. Neither did Juudai. “Not especially.” The longer he stayed here, the longer he really didn't. He loved them still, but in a distant, hazy kind of way that didn't mean he wanted to visit any longer than he had to. Perhaps not at all. 

Juudai drew in a long breath and pulled himself out of Johan's reach. Johan started to whine when Juudai laid a finger on his lips. “The sooner we go, the sooner we can return, and the sooner we can pick up where we're leaving off.” 

Johan _really_ wanted not to leave off at all. He hadn't gotten his fill of this by far. But when Juudai spoke like that, he knew that he had to listen. 

Juudai leaned in and brushed his lips against Johan's collarbone, tracing a quick design with his tongue, and caught Johan's eye. “Besides, a little anticipation is good for the soul, isn't it?” 

And before Johan could reach for him, Juudai danced out of the way and headed off to his own set of rooms to get cleaned up and dressed. Johan glared after him, muttering a few uncomplimentary words under his breath, before he reached over to the bedside table to pick up his necklace and fasten it around his neck. The only time he didn't wear this was when he, Juudai, and Yubel were involved with one another. Otherwise, it never left him, and even then, he kept it within arm's reach. 

Ruby Carbuncle materialized as soon as he fastened it, winding herself around his neck. Amethyst Cat now appeared at the foot of the bed, cleaning one paw with her long tongue. 

“So you're going to see your parents?” she asked, tilting her great head. Johan nodded, wriggling up to his feet, keeping Ruby steady with one hand as he did. 

“I'm still not happy they didn't tell me about Juudai,” he grumbled, heading for his own bathroom, Amethyst leaping down to follow him. He never cared if they joined him there. He had no secrets, from them of all beings. “I could've been ready for this. A lot more than I was.” 

Not that he really had that many complaints now that everything was over and done with. But that first day of confusion could've been dispensed with. He would've much preferred to anticipate his wedding rather than be so nervous he could've barely moved. 

“They worried about you,” Topaz Tiger said from where he appeared. “But they will at least now know that you're safe.” 

Johan smiled in contentment at that, glancing down at the mark on his hand. He knew what that really was now: Juudai's mark, showing who Johan truly belonged to. “And loved.” So very loved. And loved in return, as well. Whether they'd want to keep the bargain they'd made or not, he was here now, and he wasn't going to leave. 

Soon enough he'd made all the necessary preparations. He hadn't bothered with too many clothes during the last week. They always ended up being taken off him before he had them on long anyway. It just hadn't been worth the effort. 

Once he was ready, he stepped out into the hallway. Ruby Carbuncle remained curled around his neck, only having moved away long enough so he could get his path. He could feel the rest of the Gem Beasts' spirits, but they weren't visible at the moment. Most of them stayed invisible except when he needed or wanted to talk to them about something, or vice versa. But he always knew that they were there with him. 

That was another point in favor of staying in the fae realm, even if he hadn't wanted to just to be with Juudai and Yubel: he would not be able to have _this_ family in the realm of man. His parents didn't trust anything that even loosely smacked of the supernatural. 

He hadn't gone more than a few paces before Yubel and Juudai joined him. Juudai pulled him in for a brief kiss, while Yubel brushed the back of one hand against his cheek. Yubel wasn't always as physically affectionate as Juudai was, but more than made up for it when those moments did come. 

“Are you ready?” Juudai asked, taking a small step back to admire Johan. “It does look like you are.” 

“I am,” Johan agreed, checking Juudai out in return. “Let's go.” 

Juudai wrapped his arms once more around Johan, and Yubel enveloped them both between dark wings, and that was all that it took. Between one breath and the next, they no longer stood in the hallway of the fae castle, but just outside of the home Johan had known for so many years of his prior life. 

He'd not taken half a dozen breaths before crockery shattered and he turned to see his mother standing in the doorway, her hands held up to her mouth, eyes wide. 

“J-Johan?” she murmured, starting to reach for him before she pulled her hand back. She looked different, he thought. A little older, a little more careworn. He didn't recognize what she wore, but it looked a little old as well. 

“Mother?” Johan didn't move away from Juudai and Yubel. “I'm only here for a visit.” He glanced around, noticing other changes now, changes that seemed unlikely for having taken place in the scant week since he'd left. “Where's father?” 

She swallowed several times before she could form words. “Johan...it's been… been seven years.” Now he saw lines on her face that hadn't been there when he'd seen her last. “Your father… he died last year. He fell during the harvest and ...” She slowly shook her head. 

Johan swallowed, trying to comprehend what he'd just been told. “Seven… years?” His father was dead? He could almost comprehend that. Accidents happened all the time. This would neither be the first nor the last in the village. But to have it be his own father? He hadn't been prepared for that at all. Nor for how much time had passed. That didn't seem _right_. 

He jerked his head around to look at Juudai. “Seven years?” Did Juudai know about this? He had to, didn't he? How could he not? 

Juudai only shrugged. “Did I forget to mention that? Every day in my land is about a year in mortal terms, unless I will it otherwise.” The corners of his mouth twitched upward. “And I _have_ been rather distracted this last week.” 

Johan's hands clenched into fists. He jerked himself around to stare at his mother again. “Mother, I've been with the fae.” 

“I know,” she said, a very sad smile on her lips. “We knew from the moment you vanished that day. We wanted to keep you safe. That was all, Johan. But the fae will have their price, will they not, your majesty?” Now she turned toward Juudai, her eyes grown cool and distant. 

“That we will,” Juudai said, wrapping one arm around Johan and pulling him close. “But even if we hadn't made our bargain, old woman, Johan would belong to us. He _always has_. I told you this many times. And you didn't want to believe me.” He ran his fingers through Johan's hair possessively. “You know better now, don't you?” 

Johan's mother let out a long sigh. “Even if I didn't, it would do nothing to gain either my husband or my son back, would it?” 

“Not at all.” Juudai nipped along Johan's ear. “I could've saved your husband, if I knew about the accident. I'm not sure if you have anything else that I would want, though.” He laughed, long and low and satisfied. “But what I have is more than enough anyway.” 

Johan tried to get his thoughts together, but doing so when Juudai had his hands on him wasn't that easy. He wasn't certain if he understood everything that was being said around him in the first place. What he did understand was that his father was dead, he'd been gone seven years instead of seven days, and Juudai had just put his hands on one of his most sensitive spots, quite likely in full knowledge of how weak it made Johan in the knees. 

“So, now you see that my husband is safe, happy, and where he belongs,” Juudai said, then turned to Johan. “Your mother is happy as well, at least so much as one could expect.” 

Johan nodded, his thoughts stuck together and slow. He would miss his father, but it had to happen sometime, didn't it? 

Juudai smiled and nipped at Johan's ear. “Then let's go home.” 

**To Be Continued**

**Note:** The next chapter is the last one.


	10. Happily Ever After

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
 **Title:** Enchantment: Chapter 10: Happily Ever After  
 **Romance:** Yubel x Juudai x Johan  
 **Word Count:** chapter: 1,661||story: 16,881  
 **Genre:** Romance, Supernatural **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section I, #12, a multichap with exactly 10 chapters; Written for the Valentine's to White Day Advent, day 24, write about a brainwashing/trickery.  
 **Summary:** On Johan's wedding day, he goes for a breath of fresh air in the forest, and encounters a creature he's never seen before. He will still marry this day. But not who he expected. For who would expect to marry the King of the Fae?

* * *

Juudai's fingers brushed across Johan's skin, leaving a whisper of magic behind. Johan could feel it sink into him and welcomed it, lapping up the taste of Juudai's power much as a man dying of thirst would welcome water in the desert. He wanted more of it. He wanted more of Juudai and more of Yubel. 

He thought there was something that he should also be thinking of, but any thoughts that weren't about Juudai and Yubel and the Gem Beasts, those beings closest and dearest to his heart, didn't want to stick in his mind for more than a few seconds. 

He also thought he should be a lot more worried about that than he actually was, but since he couldn't focus on anything that wasn't Juudai's fingers across his cheeks or his chest or his thighs, or Yubel's lips caressing whatever Juudai wasn't touching at the time, he really couldn't. And he couldn't even be worried that he wasn't worried. 

So he let himself go. What was the use of fighting for thoughts that couldn't mean that much to him? If he couldn't think about them, they were worthless, weren't they? He belonged to and with Juudai and Yubel, like they belonged to and with him. What else needed to matter in his life, aside from his dear Gem Beasts? 

Johan tilted his head back and moaned, arching up into the two sets of hands drawing so much pleasure out of him. His hips twitched and bucked in time with Juudai's nibbling teeth and teasing fingers. It no longer bothered him that he couldn't bring coherent words from his lips. What did he need those for, anyway? He needed nothing more than to be able to let all the world know how much he enjoyed all of this, and if they couldn't hear him, then it most certainly wasn't for his lack of trying. 

Juudai's lips brushed now beside Johan's ears. He couldn't keep track of where Juudai was at any given moment and in one of his rare episodes of clear thought, he realized that he didn't care. 

“Do you love us, Johan?” Juudai wanted to know. “Say it loud if you do. Shout it. I want people in the human world to hear you.” 

Since that rang so closely to what he'd already been thinking, if thinking could be said about what he was doing, Johan had no qualms at all about doing just that. Juudai's fingers brushed a place within Johan that always surprised him with how sensitive it was, and Johan cried out Juudai's name, his throat aching with the strength of it. 

He could feel Yubel a moment later, hot lips scorching against his chest, there and there and there, and _oh there_ , and Yubel's name blasted back from the rafters, as loud as Juudai's had been, if not a breath louder. 

“You're right,” he heard Yubel telling Juudai. “This is entertaining for all of us.” 

Juudai only laughed, a dark and rich sound that made Johan's toes curl and his entire body wriggle with rising desire. He tried to say something coherent and intelligent, to take a part in all of this. 

“More...please...” He'd never imagined his voice could sound like that, so soaked in love and lust, desire and need. He didn't think he could ever get enough of being with them. He wanted to stay with them forever. 

And he would. What memories he had of the human world, the last words he'd heard from his father, the weary look in his mother's eyes, faded away, smothered beneath kisses filled with magic and touches that ignited his passions to greater and greater heights. 

Any other questions were met with a simple, solid fact. He, Yubel, and Juudai were married to one another. He had the lifespan of a fae now; they'd explained that to him during their seven days of being together before the trip to the human world. He even had fae power, though it wouldn't compare to Juudai's or Yubel's. 

He could never go back to the human world. The time difference would stress things out far too much. But with each moment he spent with them, he wanted to go back less and less, and he could remember less reasons for wanting to go back. 

_Family..._ The faint whisper of a thought, involving images he no longer fully remembered, ended up being brushed aside by the image of the Gem Beasts, all warm and comforting in his heart. They were his family. There was nothing that involved Juudai or Yubel in _that_. He didn't want or need any other family beyond them, even if he hadn't remembered them until they'd met once more here. 

Again his cries of Juudai's name and Yubel's shook the room. He wouldn't have been surprised if people in the human world _did_ hear him. He hoped they did. He wanted everyone to know how happy he was, and this was the best way he could think of to express it. 

Not to mention the most fun. 

In due course, Johan lost track of how many times he cried their names at the peak of his pleasure. He didn't think it mattered anymore. There would always be another time to come. 

He could hear them calling his own name as well, perhaps not quite with the same volume, but at least as much intensity, and that mattered more than anything. Somewhere in the middle of it all he curled in between them, sleek fae flesh on one side, scaled fae flesh on the other, and let himself drift off into a deep, satisfied slumber. 

* * *

Juudai brushed his fingers against Johan's cheek one more time, setting the last of the memory dampening spells into place. He didn't want his love to remember anything about the human world, at least not clearly enough to want to go there again. So far everything had worked out well in that regard. He doubted Johan even remembered that he'd started off as human this time. 

The less Johan remembered, the less he would want to go back there, and that meant he would stay here, where he belonged. Juudai's logic was simple on that matter. Johan belonged to him and to Yubel. The wedding made it official but even before that, before the bargain his parents had made, he'd been theirs. That would never change. 

And what was Juudai's, he kept, and kept close to him. He'd waited far too long for Johan to come back to them and to be in a position to _be with them_ once he had, and he wasn't ever going to let him go now that Johan was with them. 

Yubel's fingers moved alongside of his. Yubel had waited as long as he had for Johan, though he'd said the most about it. Yubel knew how he felt more than any creature in all the worlds did. Slowly those fingers closed around his own, pressing close to Johan's skin. 

“We are together, my Juudai,” Yubel murmured. “And nothing can ever take us apart.” 

Yubel always knew exactly what to say to him. He pressed a kiss onto Yubel's forehead and wrapped one arm around both Johan and Yubel. Soon enough the glorious honeymoon would end, and they would have to get around to actually ruling the fae instead of just amusing themselves. But until then, it would be a good idea to get as much sleep as they possibly could. 

_And we'll all live happily ever after. Just like those silly humans' fairy tales._ No one lived happily ever after, he knew, because life, especially for the fae, never actually ended. But it would be more than close enough for him. 

* * *

In the world of mortals, time passed, as it does for everyone, even the fae. The tale of Johan Andersen, who vanished on the very day of his wedding, never to be seen again, faded from story to memory, from memory to legend, and from legend to myth. Long after the Andersen line passed from existence, parents told their children of a boy who had been promised to a prince of demons, and how that prince of demons came for him, and because he was not a good boy, he was swept away to the netherworld for all time. 

Be good, they told their children, or you will be taken away as well. Be good, or the prince of demons will come for you, and you will live as the boy did, never knowing anything but servitude to his master. 

But there were always children who knew they knew more than their parents, and on nights when it was rumored the gates between the realm of man and the realm of immortal opened, children would scamper to the forests and glens, and try to catch a glimpse of the demon prince and his slave, just to see what they could see. 

And some few would return with tales on their tongue of having seen a glorious golden-eyed demon, dancing with a blue-haired man who laughed with glee and kissed his prince with all of his heart, and both watched over by a creature with eyes of two colors and spreading demon wings. Some even claimed to see other creatures, a tiger and a cat, a turtle and an alicorn, an eagle and a squirrel, a great hairy elephant, and, of all things, a _dragon_ covered in gemstones. 

The parents of those who brought those tales reassured their children that what they saw was nothing more than a dream brought on by too much imagination and too much rich food eaten before they should've been asleep. 

And the laughter of the Fae King and his two consorts would rise over the town, and the parents shivered and tried to forget a boy who no longer remembered anything of their world, save as a place to sometimes dance with the ones that he loved. 

**The End**


End file.
